


Leopika Toothrot

by ghstwrtr_rsqrtz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstwrtr_rsqrtz/pseuds/ghstwrtr_rsqrtz
Summary: Kurapika has a bad dream, uhh, basically nothing happens except two nerds are in love.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 9
Kudos: 306





	Leopika Toothrot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic literally ever and the first time I've written fiction with the intention of people seeing it. My apologies if it's bad. Also, formatting may be strange. Again, apologies.

Leorio inhaled sharply as consciousness flooded his head. He propped himself up on his left elbow, turning to his right side to investigate what, or who, rather, had woken him. He blinked hard, trying to force his eyes to adjust to the dark of the small room, just barely illuminated by the single curtained window. Kurapika let out a muffled noise beside Leorio on their bed, brows furrowed and sweat trickling down his cheek. Leorio sighed, moving to bury his right hand in Kurapika’s hair and under his head while reaching back to turn on the lamp on his side of the bed.

  
“Hey,” Leorio whispered, bringing his left hand to Kurapika’s right shoulder, now laying on his side to face his partner. Kurapika stirred, breath deepening. Leorio pursed his lips, trying to find a way to wake him without startling him. Before he could figure out what else to say, Kurapika’s nose scrunched and he groaned, opening his eyes to find Leorio hovering over him, mild concern plastered across his face. Kurapika breathed in deeply as he sat up, rubbing his face as if to rub away the nightmare.  
“Mm. What.” Kurapika grunted frankly. A smirk pulled at the corners of Leorio’s lips. Eloquent, as always.

  
“You were having a nightmare,” Leorio responded, rubbing Kurapika’s back as he seemed to get his bearings. “Come on, you need a walk,” Leorio turned to get out of the bed, moving to the other side to help his partner up.

  
“Leorio, I’m fine,” Kurapika protested, avoiding eye-contact. “Sorry I woke you, but we should just go back to sleep.”

  
Leorio’s brow twitched. “You and I both know neither of us is gonna sleep anytime soon. Come on,” he repeated, extending his hand. Kurapika sighed and grasped it, hoisting himself up with Leorio’s help. Leorio slung his arm over Kurapika’s shoulder as they made their way through the narrow hallway into the kitchen. It was almost comical how their shoulders would occasionally brush the walls. This place really wasn’t built for more than one person, but they certainly made it work.

  
Kurapika huffed as he leaned back on the kitchen counter while Leorio released his grip on his shoulder to fill a mug with some tap water. Both of them were very much aware that Kurapika was capable of taking care of himself, but they also both knew that capability meant almost nothing if he never actually did it. Kurapika, notorious for being obnoxiously self-sacrificing, humoured Leorio by letting him do this. He knew it would do both of them good in the end. Leorio was one of the most caring souls anyone would ever meet. It was only fair to let him act on his instincts on occasion.

  
Kurapika snapped out of his trance as Leorio handed him the mug and a buttered piece of bread. Kurapika took them graciously, smiling softly as thanks. However, he choked on the water as he caught a glimpse of the time displayed on the microwave.  
“Leorio, it’s nearly four in the morning!”

  
Leorio looked over his shoulder and back. “Yeah, it is.”

  
“You need to be up in an hour for work! You should be sleeping!” Kurapika insisted with growing concern.

  
“It’s okay, this was important--” Leorio was cut off by the sudden appearance of Kurapika’s hand gripping his shoulder firmly and what seemed to be tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Leorio let out a small noise of surprise. Kurapika certainly wasn’t much of a cryer. It must have been a particularly bad dream-

  
His thought was cut off yet again by Kurapika’s voice, wavering, “My dreams are not more important than your work!”

  
“They are to me!” Leorio retorted, suddenly very aware of the time of day and how thin the walls were in the complex. He wouldn’t be surprised if there were a note at their door in a few hours.

  
The two of them maintained strained eye contact, brows furrowed for several seconds until Leorio’s expression melted into a sympathetic smile. He pulled Kurapika into his chest, kissing the top of his head.

  
His lips brushed soft blonde hair as he insisted, “it’s okay, I promise.”

  
Kurapika sighed into his partner’s collarbone, snaking his arms around Leorio’s waist. He grumbled something inaudible, but his tone had softened. Leorio took that as a good sign. He bent at the knees and scooped his hands under Kurapika’s thighs. Kurapika hated that Leorio took advantage of their size difference, but his eyelids were getting too heavy to do much about it this time. He moved his arms from Leorio’s waist to around his neck, flicking the kitchen lightswitch as they made their way back to bed.

  
Leorio placed Kurapika gently on his back on his side of the bed before flopping himself down with a grunt on his own side. What he didn’t expect was for Kurapika to scoot himself up to Leorio’s side and nestle himself under his arm, resting his hand on Leorio’s chest. Both of them smiled softly, out of the other’s sight. Leorio reached to turn off the bedside lamp. It was only a handful of minutes before Kurapika was snoring faintly once more.

  
The next time Kurapika woke up was, to his surprise, pleasantly due to sunlight. Even more of a shock, though, was that he was in the exact same position as when he last fell asleep.  
He jolted to lean over Leorio and check the clock. Shit.

“Leorio!” Kurapika jostled his shoulders in an attempt to rouse him. Leorio groaned and rubbed his eyes. “You’re late for work!”

  
Leorio tried hard not to laugh at Kurapika’s face before closing his eyes and laying back down. “It’s okay, ‘pika. I took the day off.”

  
Kurapika’s face dropped.

  
“... Why didn’t you tell me?”

  
Leorio grinned, eyes still closed, “wanted it to be a surprise.”

  
“Ugh.” Kurapika flopped down onto his back, stretching out before turning back and propping himself up on Leorio’s chest. “You know, you could have told me that before I got worried that your workday would have been ruined because of me.”

  
“Hey, I told you it was okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE leave a comment about literally anything. Any critique is welcome. I'm new at this and wanna get better.


End file.
